


(Fanvid) Starlight Keeper

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Anime Spock delivers a somewhat emotional ballad...





	(Fanvid) Starlight Keeper

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This video was created using the Miku Miku Dance program.  
> For full credits, see my YouTube channel.


End file.
